


Cooking Partners

by beelzebaey



Series: Obey Me! Oneshots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal or Vaginal Sex (not specified so it's your choice), Fingering, Food Kink (a little i guess?), Gender Neutral (not specified so again it's your choice), Multi, No Pronouns for MC, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebaey/pseuds/beelzebaey
Summary: “Fuck!” I moaned loudly, that was so good, a shiver went up my body and I scratched Beel's wrist. He repeated the movement, but this time he made sure to silence my cry with a kiss.“Don’t be so loud...“ he whispered in my ears and I could sense the smile on his face, in response I crossed my legs on his back, pulling him even deeper into me.He moaned gravely.“Who’s being loud now?”
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Cooking Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is NOT my first language and, you know, i'm a human and human make mistakes, probably you'll find some here, but i'm sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and keep in mind this is explicit, if you don't feel comfortable reading things like that just stop, please.
> 
> Thanks for the attention, and have fun

It was past midnight, I was in the kitchen making icing for a cake, tired and a little sleepy, but with a smile on my face, watching while my cooking partner looked for sugar in the cupboards.

“Hurry...” Beel muttered under his breath, placing the sugar bag on the counter “I'm hungry.”

“The cake still needs to bake, Beel” I sighed, smiling and rolling my eyes, it was the third time in the week that he took me to do something like this, it wouldn't be long before someone noticed all the ingredients disappearing.

He approached me, watching me closely, my heart beat a little harder, Beel radiated heat and smelled really nice.

“It looks good” he said, leaning next to the bowl of cream that would be the topping of the cake “let me taste it!”

“Beel! It's not ready ye...” I tried to say, but before finishing he grabbed my wrist, taking the spoon that was in my hand to his own mouth, spilling some of the cream on his chin while doing it.

“Hmmm...” he murmured happily, nodding positively, wanting to make it clear that he liked the taste, but he didn't seem to notice that his face wasn't clean.

For a moment, watching him like that, a thought came to mind.

I approached him, that was a rare chance and I didn't want to waste it, Beel never responded to my provocations the way I expected, sometimes he wouldn't even notice my intentions, so I had nothing to lose.

I waved my hand, asking him to lower himself a little, bringing our faces closer, and licked the cream that had stayed on his chin.

Beel froze at the same moment, while my tongue came down and traced a path to the demon's neck, no longer caring if there was or not cream where I licked.

I wasn't expecting and didn't see how, but suddenly he wrapped my waist in a tight grip, causing me to look up and meet his eyes.

The look that Beel gave me was hungry, making my whole body shudder.

The demon dipped his finger into the bowl of cream, bringing it to my lips and spreading it carefully over the spot.

“You have no idea how much I want to eat you...” he said quietly, running his tongue lightly by the corner of my mouth “You look delicious...”

A sigh escaped me, I tried to open my mouth to say something, but I didn't even have time to think, Beelzebub pulled me in a hungry kiss, making me moan softly, he bit my lower lip carefully before deepening the kiss. His tongue met mine and I could feel the sweet taste of his mouth.

Beel lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist, we walked over to the table and when I realized I was sitting on the polished wood.

His put his hands under my shirt and the kiss stopped for a few seconds just to catch our breath.

He pulled his face away a little, holding my shirt and looking at me as if asking permission to take it off, I nodded, blushing. In a quick movement Beel undressed me and the cloth fall somewhere on the table behind us, I sighed in surprise when he returned his lips to mine, his hands caressed my waist, going up to reach my chest, his fingers lightly brushed my nipple making me let out a low moan.

It was my turn to try to take his clothes off, put my hands on his belt and unbuttoned his pants, I heard his low, husky growl as I lightly ran my fingers over the bulge in his pants. I smiled between the kiss, finally I would have what I wanted.

I stroked the bulge more firmly making Beel lost control of the kiss, he left his thumb over my nipple, moving it over and over without warning, shivering my body. I grabbed one of his hands and took it to the middle of my legs, he got the message and started working to unbutton my pants.

I nibbled on the corner of his mouth, down to his chin, he leaned over me. Now I was lying on the table, with my legs out the table and Beel between them.

Beelzebub looked divine, flushed and breathless, his lips red by the kisses and I could see his hard cock under the underwear, the sight made me tremble.

He grabbed the waistband of my pants and pulled them down, pulling them off, I heard the sound of my belt buckle hitting the floor and for a second I was nervous that someone might hear us.

But the concern was short-lived. 

Beel leaned over again and brought his lips to my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling, tasting me whole; his mouth came down on me, teasing me, he kissed my chest and, without warning, sucked on one of my nipples. 

I moaned louder than I would like to admit, putting my hand over my mouth at the same moment, Beel smiled, he seemed to have liked the answer I gave and repeated the act.

I don't know if it was the moment, if it was because I was with Beel or because I had been horny for a long time, but I was more sensitive than usual. He licked and nibbled the same place, his hands tightened on my thigh, while I bit my fingers.

Beel went down, kissing every inch of my abdomen. He reached the inside of my thighs, stroking one and nibbling the other, I was already a mess, the look that Beel was giving me was enough to melt my body.

He ran his hand over my underwear and I lost my breath, his fingers brushed slightly, I closed my eyes and bit the back of my hand, letting out a little moan at the same time his mouth replaced his fingers and he kissed me over the cloth, i groaned and my free hand instinctively grabbed his hair while i felt the tip of his tongue pressing me.

“Beel...” I said, implying my request.

He didn't answer, not with words. Beelzebub took my underwear without any delicacy and there I was, completely naked, lying on a table, with a demon kneeling between my legs, “what a night...” I smiled.

I was caught off guard, apparently Beel was not the type to tease, I moaned loudly enough to embarrass myself when his lips found me so intimately.

“B-Beel...” I grabbed his hair again, he ran his tongue over me, kissing, sucking, tasting it all with desire. I was bitting my lip and my fingers, but it was still possible to hear the muffled sounds coming out of my mouth.

He stopped only once, looking up and analyzing my expression, the smile he gave me was a mixture of pure contentment and malice.

“It seems that you are enjoying it as much as I am...” he said it low, licking his lips, I only managed to agree, thrusting forward my hips in a request for more.

He understood and continued what he was doing.

I struggled not to close my eyes, but that feeling made me dizzy... felt so, so good...

I opened widly my mouth in a moan that, thankfully, was silent, Beel slowly put a finger over my entrance, caressing while still using his lips, pressing and teasing to penetrate.

I moved my hips, trying to speed up his movement, but this time he didn't obey me, he just kept caressing, while moving his tongue just in the right way, I wanted to scream, it seemed like a lot, but it still wasn't enough

I moaned his name, grip his hair strongly and pushing his face down, even closer, asking for more. He responded with a growl that seemed to resonate throughout my body and his index finger penetrated me.

And I bit my hand harder, knowing it would be marked tomorrow, but none of that mattered, Beel moved his finger slowly, his lips now biting and sucking my thigh, clearly wanting to leave marks too.

One more finger caught me off guard, I cried his name, while he moaned softly listening to the sounds I was making, making it clear how much that was also turning him on.

The movement increased in speed, Beel started to fuck me uncontrollably with his fingers, my fists were closed and I moaned in the rhythm of the thrusting. 

“Beel... Beel!” I whimpered “Please... uh... please.”

I begged shamelessly, hoping he would understand what I really wanted. He smiled, removing his fingers from inside me, I admit that I let out a sigh, I wanted him so much...

But the vision I had was more than wonderful, Beel stood up, still between my legs, I could see the bulge clearly in his pants, and, oh god, it was huge.

He lowered the waistband slightly, just enough to pull his member out and reveal it.

I admit, my mouth watered, if I wasn't so desperate to feel Beel inside me I would have sucked him in the same moment.

He held the base of his dick, casting a look at me.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked breathlessly, his red face and his dilated pupils said that **_he_** certainly wanted this, how could Beel be so kind and worry so much even when it was evident how needy I was?

I crossed my legs, pulling him closer, but not close enough.

“Beel... please...” I spoke again, my voice barely audible “Put it in me... please!”

He groaned, pressing the tip on me, I bit my lip expectantly.

Beel entered me slowly, groaning as he did so, moved his body forward, his was arms beside my body and he was almost lying on me.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally Beel was completely inside me, I felt his cock throbbing, one of my hands held tightly to his wrist and with the other I pulled him for a kiss.

Beel whimpered, standing still, biting my lips and deepening the kiss with his tongue.

“Move.” I ordered, Beel shuddered and obeyed in the same moment, but slowly, I felt that I could die with all that provocation.

He seemed to be looking for a rhythm, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed, I watched his face, reaching up to his cheeks and caressing them, he opened his eyes, I could feel the affection and desire burning in the way he looked to me, he grunted under his breath, going forward with his hips in a hard and quick movement.

“Fuck!” I moaned loudly, that was so good, a shiver went up my body and I scratched Beel's wrist. He repeated the movement, but this time he made sure to silence my cry with a kiss.

“Don’t be so loud...” he whispered in my ears and I could sense the smile on his face, in response I crossed my legs on his back, pulling him even deeper into me.

He moaned gravely.

“Who’s being loud now?” I laughed softly, he didn't answer, but weakly bit my ear in return, going down to my neck.

Beel marked my skin while moving his hips strongly back and forth, I controlled myself not to let out loud sounds aware of the possibility that someone could find us.

Although it wouldn't be so bad for one of the brothers to see us like this, I, layed on the table, totally exposed while Beel fucked me hard, with erratic movements and without a set rhythm. I failed to avoid moaning (that kind of kink I didn't really know I had).

Hearing me again, Beel adjusted his posture, lifting his body, once again standing between my legs, and stopped moving, I grunted and fixed my gaze on him. Beelzebub removed his own shirt and handed it to me.

“Bite this.” he ordered, I looked confused, but I didn't have time to ask why.

Beel held firmly on the edge of the table and took impulse by forcibly introducing his cock into me, I nearly managed to muffle the sound with the cloth.

And there he was, Beelzebub, fucking me hard, moving his hips tirelessly, messing with every nervous streak of mine and turning me into something incoherent, I was a mess, moaned and cried, not knowing where to put my hands, they grabbed hard the shirt I was biting or tried to find something to hold on the solid wooden table.

And Beel really looked out of this world, stunning in front of me, squeezing the flesh of my thigh tightly, moving his hips without wanting to stop, controlling himself as much as possible trying not to be heard by anyone but me.

He looked at me as if I were the most precious thing in the world, while rolling his hips at the end of each thrust, it was too much for me, Beel was too much for me.

“Beel... Beel...” I repeated his name as if it were a mantra, I was so close.

He leaned over again, sticking our bodies together, going absurdly deep in me, took the shirt out of my mouth and kissed me.

And that was perfect, I was going to cum enjoying everything, every feeling that Beel could give me. I tried to warn him, but he did not stop the kiss, the waves of ecstasy came to me abruptly, making me arch my back and moan on Beelzebub's lips, he answered the sound, moving more desperately, the table trembled while I was still savoring every moment of my orgasm, feeling over-stimulated at the moment.

I knew clearly when he was coming, he closed his eyes, and in a quick movement he pulled his member out of me, given it only a few strucks until I felt his cum over my abdomen. Beel was panting, still with his eyes closed, his face flushed and magnificent, I reached out to touch him and he put his palm over my hand, carissing me back. When he opened his eyes to look at me his gaze and the smile on his face was so genuine that made my heart melt. He kissed the palm of my hand.

“It seems like we made a mess...” he said, while caressing my face with his fingers.

I looked around, some ingredients had gone to the floor and the bowl with the icing on it was spilled on the other side of the table.

“Maybe we can do it again...” I said, smiling.

He blushed, his eyes widened a little and I couldn't help but laugh.

“I was talking about the cake.” I completed and he made an "oh" a little embarrassed “but ... maybe if we went to my room, we can _do it_ again... later...”

“You're not talking about the cake this time...?” he asked, still blushing.

I smiled, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Let's find out.”

It was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, you can support me & buy me a coffee ☕️  
> ♡ https://ko-fi.com/mrobrotzly


End file.
